Beginnings
by Plantty
Summary: In a time before history, people could manipulate the elements. now, come tag along with Team Avatar, the new guardians of Seyio school in Japan.
1. Chapter 1

**The Bender and the Egg**

**Chapter One: Meet the Guardians**

Long ago, there were believed to be people who possessed the ability to manipulate the elements- water, earth, fire, and air. Not everyone had this ability. It seemingly was passed down by blood.

There was only one person in the world that could bend all four- the Avatar. He alone could keep peace in the world.

The benders were assisted by fierce warriors, unable to bend the elements but skilled in the art of physical combat.

Slowly, these 'benders' died out, and warriors like the ones aiding them slowly became fewer and fewer. No one knows why, or how, they ceased to exist.

Not many people know about this history, and there are few books on the subject. But they were real, and their spirits live on in our hearts. And recently, new data has been found...

-x-x-x-

Deep in the heart of Japan, there is a school called Seiyo Elementary. This school is famous for its strange occurrences and a prestigious club called the 'Guardians.'

Just three years ago, a group of Guardians graduated. They were the first to have a joker in addition to a king, queen, ace and jack.

True, the group had its issues. For example, it is rumored that a strange blue-haired, cat-eared man continuously broke into the Royal Garden's roof and loved to play with string. Hoshina Utau, a famous singer, claims to be close friends with the guardians and a sister to the cat-man.

There were numerous reports of flying people and random glitter on the ground during the few years the Hinamori Amu had worked as joker. All went unnoticed by the staff.

New guardians are found each year when a member graduates. Slowly, the guardians became what they are today.

"Zuko, the king's chair." a tall boy with black hair and a scar over his left eye introduced himself. He was quick and to the point.

"I'm Katara, the queen's chair. It's nice to be back for another great year!" a girl just a little shorter than Zuko said. She had long brown hair that was down, and two sections from either side of the front of her head were pulled back into loops. She was sweet and motherly.

"And next, because he wants me to introduce him, my brother, the jack's chair, Sokka!"

A boy the same height as Katara took the microphone next. He had a small black ponytail in the middle of his head. He cleared his throat.

"That's right, I'm Sokka, it ends in an -okka! Young ladies, I ROCK YA!" He called, poetically at first and then slowly louder, screaming at the end. All the girls screamed, all the boys facepalmed. Sokka was the school clown, and all the girls worshipped him, practically like a god.

Suddenly, a short girl with her jet black hair pulled back into a bun stomped up to Sokka and snatched the microphone out of his hands, making the whole room fall silent. Who was she?

"I am Toph Beifong, ace's chair. I may be blind, but I can 'see' perfectly fine, with sensors on my feet." she stood on one foot, stuck the other out at the audience, and wiggled her toes. She continued,

"And because of that, I am the best student in the world! Don't you dunderheads ever forget it." she stomped off the stage, a furious Katara running after her.

A short boy, bald with funny arrow tattoos running all down his forehead, arms and legs sweat dropped as he walked calmly to the microphone from the side of the stage. Murmurs rose from the crowds.

"I'm Aaaaah, aaah, aaahhhh-CHOO!" he sneezed loudly into the microphone, which magnified it a lot and made him jump ten feet in the air, at least. Sokka was amazed.

"You just sneezed! And flew ten feet in the air!"

"Really?" the new boy asked. "It felt higher than that."

"Whatever." Sokka walked away and the new kid, who looked to be about Toph's age, turned back to the students.

"I'm Aang, the joker!" he sniffled stood straight up while rubbing under his nose. A single music note played from somewhere right as he finished. The room was dead silent for a moment, and then suddenly everyone was laughing and clapping.

The curtains closed, and Zuko and Aang walked off.

-x-x-x-

Backstage, Aang called,

"Katara? Toph? Where are you guys?" He took a step forward. As soon as Aang's foot hit the ground, Sokka scurried out from behind a curtain, holding a metal boomerang up high in the air.

"KYAAAAA! SNEAK ATAAAAACK!" he screamed, but Aang just calmly stepped to the side, leaving Sokka to smash into an unsuspecting Zuko with a satisfying crunch.

"Oof!" Zuko said, as Aang sweatdropped.

"Sorry Sokka, sneak attacks don't work if you yell it out loud." he said, and walked into the royal garden.

-x-x-x-

Katara followed Toph all the way out into the Royal Garden. She sat down at the table and glanced at Toph, who was fuming and talking to her shugo chara, Ishi.

"It's not fair!"

"It's PERFECTLY FAIR, TOPH! What would you expect them to do? You called them dunderheads, for the spirit's sake!"

"Why can't I just be a real bender? This is the ONE THING I actually ENJOY, and yet it doesn't even EXIST anymore because of some idiots a hundred years ago that decided to wipe them out!" Katara, who had observed this expression of anger, stepped forward and put her hand on Toph's shoulder.

"It's okay, Toph. We're all here for you- me, Sokka, Aang, and Zuko- and you're never alone. I know you miss your parents, but-"

"I DON'T MISS MY PARENTS!" Toph screamed, tears falling heavily down her cheeks. "That's the one reason I ran away! I'm free now, and I can take care of myself!"

Katara sighed and glanced at Ishi. When she nodded, Katara leaned over and gave Toph a big hug.

"I'm sorry," she whispered into Katara's shoulder. "But thank you."

"Toph, we're all here for you. That's something you should never forget."

-x-x-x-

"It seems as if the Guardians are fresh and new. We may have a challenge with this group."

"Father, what do you mean?"

"It means we have to deploy more people into Seiyo to collect data and eventually stop them." he brought up a hologram of a short girl with her hair in a bun over the projector, and opened up the databank.

"This one looks particularly strong," the man continued. "Toph Beifong. Blind, but wears high-tech sensors on her feet to help her 'see.' She will be our first target."

"Shall I go, father?"

"Yes. Create a small team consisting of only the elite, and enroll in the school. From there, do everything you can to capture the girl, but bring her alive." the girl bowed.

"It would be my honor." She said.

"Oh, and, Azula?"

"Yes, father?"

"Good luck."

-x-x-x-

All eight shugo charas of the guardians sat at their little table. When Katara had joined the Guardians, she had bought it for them so they wouldn't have to float all day.

"Is everyone here?" a chara in a blue dress asked. Six other little people nodded. "Great. We have four new additions. Let's go on with the introductions, because we didn't get a lot of time earlier."

"I'll go first!" a boy in a red cloak and brown pants answered. He had short brown hair and orange eyes, which were half-hidden behind a pair of glasses. "I'm Huo, Zuko's Shugo Chara. I represent his dream of being a Firebender! I really enjoy spicy foods and scalding tea."

Huo sat down, and another boy stood up. This one wore a blue tunic and black pants. He had a machete knife and a boomerang strapped to his back.

"Hi guys! I'm Isao, Sokka's chara. I represent Sokka's desire to be a warrior. I like meat and hunting. I'm also known as 'the chara with the boomerang.'" Isao flew in a circle before sitting down again peacefully. "I'm done now," he stated. "It's your turn, Ishi." the green-robed girl with brown hair floated towards the sky.

"Hello, I'm Ishi. My bearer is Toph, and my name means 'tough.' I represent Toph's dream of being invincible, incredibly strong, immensely powerful, and an Earthbender besides. I hope to become friends with each and every one of you, so that I won't have to destroy you." Huo sweat dropped.

"You destroy people, huh?" he asked.

"Yup!" Ishi replied, cheerfully. "It's someone else's turn now!" the girl from before wore a blue tunic that was similar to Isao's stood up. She had black hair that was tied back in two loops, one on either side of her face.

"I'm Mesi, Katara's chara. I was born from her desire to be able to go with the flow and her dream of being a Waterbender. I hope to have a great year with you all," she said, bowing and shaking Ishi's hand. "Well as it seems we are over with all the regular people's charas, let's move on to you four!" Mesi called, gesturing at three little boys and a girl who were sitting timidly and watching the others. One by one, they stood up.

"Hey, you guys are Aang's charas, right?" Isao asked. The four nodded. "Then... Why are you a girl?" he pointed to be only girl in the group, she had black hair, wore orange and yellow robes, and had arrows on her head, arms, and feet. She cleared her throat and spoke up.

"I'm Tuula, Aang's chara representing his wish to be like an airbender, able to change direction with ease and disconnect himself from the world. I only use my powers for self-defense, never to kill people or injure them irreversibly. It seems more peaceful, more feminine. Possibly that is why I am female. I wouldn't dwell on it, if I were you," she said. The next boy stood up.

"I'm Ila, and I represent Aang's desire to be strong, like a rock. He would like to be able to see things through to the end. My green robes are representative of that fact." His hair was raggedly cut, blond, and his eyes were bright green. A third boy stood up, this time wearing a light blue shirt, dark blue pants, and a belt that was somewhere in the middle.

"I'm Iko, and I was born from Aang's desire to be a Waterbender. That's all I really need to say right now," he stated plainly, and sat back down. "Your turn, Edan."

The last chara was wearing baggy black pants, a loose red shirt with a Firebending insignia on it, and had shaggy black hair.

"I'm Edan," he whispered, "It's nice to meet you all. I'm Aang's Firebending chara. I enjoy reading quietly, and I can have a terrible temper. I strongly dislike it when someone insists one element is stronger than the other. Thank you." sitting down, everyone clapped politely, and Ishi burst out,

"Nobody clapped for me!"

"You were here in the beginning of the year, Ishi. Aang's charas only arrived three days ago, and we haven't had time for a proper meeting."

"I still don't like it," Ishi huffed. The others sweatdropped.

"Just suck it up, will you?"

"NO."

-x-x-x-

The guardians sat around the table in the middle of the garden, telling Aang and Toph, their newest members, about the situation at hand.

"You remember the legend of the benders, right?" Zuko asked. They nodded. "Well, there's an organization that believes in them so much that they are trying to revive them."

"What?" Toph asked, surprised.

"This group, called Bash, thinks that they have the ability to bring the benders back," Katara explained. "They're doing this seemingly by creating X-eggs and building machines. They then capture people and use them as guinea pigs. There have been 5 Bash-related disappearances in the past month. Right now, we're trying to focus on purifying the eggs and eventually breaking into the Bash headquarters. Aang, you can character transform, right?"

"What?" he asked. "If by 'character transform' you mean suddenly be engulfed in light, change into ridiculous outfits, and get immense powers, then yeah." Sokka facepalmed at this.

"Okay, okay. You know that as the joker, your main job is to purify the eggs, right? Well, now that disappearances are becoming more frequent, we have to keep you on a busy schedule. At least an egg per day has to be purified, got it?" Aang winced.

"Sure," he said. "No problem. It'll be easy. Glad you guys added me to the team," he finished, and walked out of the garden, muttering. Suddenly, he stopped at the door, and called, "Tuula! Ila! Iko! Edan! C'mon, we're leaving." He marched out the door and all the way home, muttering the entire time…

"How am I going to purify an egg a day if I can't purify eggs at all?"

-x-x-x-

Author's Note: Hi guys! I just wanted to write a Shugo Chara/A:TLA crossover because, you know, they're both epic and deserve some more credit. This idea literally came to me in my sleep (clinche I know) and took me three days to write this first chapter, in sections, thinking of names and such. ANYWHO, I don't own either show. The characters in Shugo Chara are not replaced with the Team Avatar folks, because it takes place after the ending of Shugo Chara Party when they graduate. I'm going to try my best to keep them all in character, so please forgive me if they're too OOC!

Thanks for reading!

~Plantty


	2. Chapter 2

**Beginnings  
**

**Chapter Two-Starting Again  
I don't own Shugo Chara or A:TLA.**  
**A/N: Some decisions: This story is AU, meaning alternate universe, meaning Sokka and Katara are TWINS in the story (so they can be the same grade), and Zuko was never rivals with the group. He's not the son of Ozai, although he IS the brother of Azula. He's not the banished prince from 3 years ago. Why he has his scar, and Aang has his tattoos, I'm not sure. Lastly, their character transformations are their regular outfits in A:TLA and Zuko's is after he joins Team Avatar. On with the story!**

Amu was walking arm-in-arm with Tadase on their way home from school. They were laughing and talking about the day's most exciting lesson- their social studies lesson on the legendary benders. In their lesson, they had analyzed data, and had come to the conclusion that benders really did exist. Their teacher had then told them about the new evidence that had also recently been discovered, and the rumors were declared true- benders are-or were, at least- real.  
Tadase wanted to go see the new guardians, because this was the first group since their own graduation to not have any connections to them. Amu just wanted to go home so she could do her homework and be done. But Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia didn't want to stop talking to Kiseki, it seemed. So here they were, going back to the royal garden once again.  
"I hear they have another joker," Amu said.  
"Yes. We should probably tell them about character transforming and such, as well," Tadase agreed. Suddenly, the school bell rang and a flush of students came dashing out of their former school's doors. Amu sweatdropped.  
"Tadase-kun..." she said, "I think we have to RUN! Ran, chara change!"  
"Hop, step, jump!" Ran agreed, and Amu's X-clip became a pink heart. Tiny wings appeared on her shoes and they kept up into the air, Amu dragging Tadase, who was wailing for his arm.  
"Suck it up!" Amu shouted, and landed neatly on the glass roof of the royal garden.  
"I feel so much like Ikuto right now," Amu muttered under her breath, while Tadase was clutching his arm.  
"Hey!" Amu shouted, knocking on the glass roof. All five guardians looked up and shouted in surprise. Amu opened up the window, grabbed Tadase again, and jumped inside. But she wasn't Ikuto, and she crumpled to the floor messily.  
"How undignified," Tadase murmured.  
"WHAT WAS THAT?" Amu shouted. "Think you can do any better, PRINCE?" she quickly covered her mouth and looked to the new guardians. "Don't happen to have a bucket, do you?" she asked as a crown appeared on Tadase's head. The new guardians shook their heads, no, and watched in awe as Tadase became his kingly person-on-fire.  
A menacle laugh ensued, and various shouts about Tadase's kinglyness, how he needs water, blah blah blah.  
"Just wait it out, it'll pass. Just a Chara change," Amu explained, the guardians nodded, and waited as Amu had instructed. When Tadase was finished, they demanded answers.  
"Who are you?" a black-haired boy with a scar asked. He had a small flame necklace that was bright orange around his neck.  
"Would you like some snacks?" a girl with loops of hair and a braid asked, holding out a platter of tea and cookies. Her braid was tied off with an intricate clip that looked as if the blues in the swirly moon were moving.  
"Could you NOT have used the DOOR?" a boy with black hair down the middle of his head pulled into a ponytail asked, gesturing towards the glass-plated door. Amy realized he had a small boomerang clip holding back the hair. "How are we going to close the window? IT'S ON THE CEILING!"  
"You our enemy? We can beat you in our sleep!" a short, black-haired blind girl proclaimed. She had a green headband with pom-poms on either side.  
"Guys, guys. Let's just hear them out," a bald boy with arrow tattoos suggested. Tadase noted that he had a small swirling pattern on the tip of his blue arrows. Sure enough, as soon as all their declarations were over, the boy's necklace, the girl's clip, the other boy's clip, the blind girl's headband, and the tattooed one's swirls at the tip of his arrow all disappeared simultaneously. Each and every one of them sweatdropped.  
"Excuse me," the girl with the braid said, "how long have you been standing there?"  
"We saw all of your chara changes," Amu answered. "Don't worry, we have charas, too. I'm Hinamori Amu, the joker from 3 years ago," a pink-haired girl introduced herself.  
"And I'm Tadase Hotori, king's chair from he same time."  
"You guys are legends in the chara world!" the blind girl said. "Your charas are Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, and Kiseki, right?"  
"Yup!" five voices answered, and all five charas flew out from behind their bearers.  
"Where are your charas?" Suu asked. "I would like to meet them!" eight little people flew out. Introductions flew, and the current guardians introduced themselves as well.  
"Hello. Zuko here, king's chair." the boy with the scar said.  
"I'm Katara, queen's chair." the hair-loops girl introduced.  
"Her brother Sokka, jack's chair," the ponytail guy continued.  
"I'm Toph Beifong, the richest kid in the school. I'm blind, but I wear sensors on my feet so I can see." the black-haired girl waved her bare toes in the air, displaying a sensor on her left foot. "I'm the ace."  
"And I'm Aang, the joker. I've heard of you, I guess being the joker is special, huh?" the bald kid asked.  
"Yeah, not many people had three charas," Amu answered. "You DO have three, right?"  
"Nope! I have four. Here's Tuula, Ila, Iko, and Edan."  
"Just like the four elements," Tadase noticed. "Actually, all of your charas are like the elements! With the exception of your's, Sokka. Isao, correct? He really seems more of the warrior type." Isao nodded.  
"Wait..." Amu interrupted. "You guys ALL have bending-related charas?"  
"Yeah..." Aang replied, hesitant.  
"There's something strange here... Can any of you character transform? Aang?"  
"I can," Aang replied.  
"So can Sokka and I," Katara answered.  
"Well of course I can," Toph said loftily.  
"Same," Zuko finished. Amu inhaled sharply.  
"When you're in your character transformed state... Can you bend the element your Chara represents?"  
"Nope!" Sokka quickly shouted, and everyone sweatdropped.  
"The rest of us can, though. Right guys?" Toph asked. Everyone nodded. Amu and Tadase glanced at each other and nodded.  
"We have to go now," Amu said curtly. "Can we, umm.. Stop in again sometimes? We want to help you guys, especially with Bash on the rise. You'll probably get targeted, just like we did with Easter. All I'm saying is, be careful. Ran, Chara change!" she commanded, and as Ran shouted,  
"Hop, step, jump!" wings appeared on the pinkette's shoes and she lept up, dragging a screaming Tadase by the arm and out the window once more.  
"I really AM turning into Ikuto," she muttered, and lept away.  
-x-x-x-  
"Well that was strange," Toph muttered.  
"Of course it's strange! How many days do you have someone FLYING THROUGH THE ROOF?" Sokka asked.  
"I don't really think that's what Toph meant." Katara said, sticking her tongue out at her brother. "Anyways, we're behind on our paperwork." she say down at the table. Everyone else groaned.  
"Come ON, Katara. Do we REALLY have to do work?" Toph whined. Everyone else sweat dropped.  
"Umm, Toph," Aang said, "you're blind. You can't DO paperwork."  
"Oh, right. Guess I'll go make some tea, then..." Toph sighed, and walked away. The other four guardians sat down.  
"Time to get to work," Sokka observed, eyeing the stack of papers evilly. "I wish Bash never existed so we didn't have to do all this work."  
"What IS this paperwork, anyways?" Aang asked. He was new, and had no idea what to do.  
"Basically just stapling forms together, helping out with rules, and now there are Bash reports that need to be analyzed for our benefit," Zuko explained. Aang sweatdropped.  
"That's a lot," he noted. Katara facepalmed.  
The next few minutes went smoothly. Zuko or Katara helped Aang when needed, which wasn't that much for his first day. Nobody realized that Toph had been gone WAY too long a time then it took to just make some simple tea.  
Tick, Tock...  
Silence enveloped the room, and the sun glared down from above. The glass roof and walls let all the light possible in.  
Tick, Tock...  
A small clock stood in a corner. Plants were present all around the garden. The guardians frequently got herbs from the garden for their tea.  
Tick, Tock...  
Twenty minutes had passed before Sokka realized something was amiss. He suddenly stopped writing.  
"Sokka?" Katara asked her brother, concerned. "What's wrong?"  
"Toph's not back yet."  
"She was making tea."  
"It doesn't take twenty minutes to make tea," Sokka pointed out, gesturing towards the clock. Slowly, all four guardians rose from their seats and made their way to the little stove...  
Tick, Tock.  
Not a sound was heard but the guardian's shuffling footsteps. When they arrived at the stove, a teapot lay empty, the stove had never been turned on. Toph was nowhere in sight.  
All four stood staring at the sight before them until something brought the guardians out of their daydreams. Toph's piercing scream rang out through the air.  
Everyone yelled and jumped at the noise. They glanced at each other and dashed out the door. Zuko, being the first to reach it, suddenly flung the door open and stopped dead still. Katara, Sokka, and Aang all ran into him. They followed his eyes to the sky above, where his gaze fell.  
Toph was floating, slumped, in the air. She looked unconcious. A tall, black-haired girl flew behind her.  
"If you want your friend back, give me your eggs," she said in a strong-sounding voice. Nobody moved. "Don't be shy, Father's not going to do anything TOO dangerous to them," the girl insisted.  
"We're not giving you our eggs without a fight!" Aang cried. "Tuula!"  
"Isao!"  
"Mesi!"  
"Huo!"  
The called charas stood at the ready, while their bearers yelled,  
"My own heart: UNLOCK!"  
A blinding white light enveloped the four. The guardians went spread-eagle in the air, and then reached out, and extended their arms, ready. The charas popped back into their eggs, and their bearers brought the eggs back into their hearts. Suddenly,  
"Character transformation: Airbending Master!"  
Flying around, Aang's school uniform transformed into traditional airbender robes. He had a glider stick in his hand, and his arrows felt warmer.  
"Character transformation: Boomerang Warrior!"  
Tossing a boomerang, Sokka found himself in traditional water tribe clothes, just as any warrior would wear in the time of the benders. He had a boomerang strapped to his back and wasn't afraid to use it.  
"Character transformation: Tribal Waterbender!"  
His sister, Katara, was wearing a Southern water tribe dress, leggings, and armguards. She had a pouch of water at her side and was ready to fight.  
"Character transformation: Firebender Prince!"  
Zuko appeared in Firebender's robes. He was not dressed as they would in battle, however, he was dressed as a Fire Nation commoner. All four flew down and landed lightly.  
"Let go of our friend right now!" Zuko commanded.  
"Oh, Zu-Zu. Look at you go. So STRONG and POWERFUL, I wouldn't EVER stand a CHANCE against you and your friends." the girl said. Zuko ground his teeth together in fury.  
"Let. Toph. GO!" he shouted, and shot a wave of fire up to her.  
"Don't hurt your friend!" the strange girl said, mocking shock. "That CERTAINLY wouldn't be very nice."  
"Who are you and why are you here?" Aang yelled at the strange girl.  
"I'm Zuko's sister, Azula. As for why I am here..." she waved her finger. "Se-cr-et."  
"You're her BROTHER?" Katara asked in shock. Zuko ground his teeth again.  
"Y-yes..." he replied shakily.  
"We can't worry about that now. Right now, our top priority has to be getting Toph back," Aang said, bringing everyone back to reality.  
"Aang's right. We just have to figure out how to get Toph from Azula without killing her."  
The air fell silent for precisely five seconds as everyone thought about the problem at hand.  
"I'VE GOT IT!" Sokka suddenly yelled, whipping his boomerang out. "I'll chuck this at her head, and then Aang, you fly up there, grab Toph, and run away. Zuko and Katara, you two follow up with some two-one fire-water techniques." Katara nodded.  
"Sounds reasonable."  
"Let's go! Team BoomerAang, out!" Sokka whisper-yelled.  
The five got into fighting stances.  
"Chose to hurt your friend, huh?" Azula questioned mockingly. She then whispered under her breath, "These kids are gonna pay," and got ready to dodge in the air, not breaking her Chara change.  
A moment of silence followed. All five opponents stared at each other, waiting for the right moment to attack.  
Suddenly, Sokka's boomerang screamed through the air, missing Azula's head by an inch. The older girl smirked, and prepared to fight back...  
Sokka's boomerang whizzed back around, striking the girl in the middle of the head and knocking her out of her Chara change.  
She landed on the ground with a snap.  
Aang deployed his glider and narrowly saved their friend from a certain death, flying away , however, stood right back up and yelled,  
"My own heart, UNLOCK!"  
A blinding light followed as Azula transformed. Too soon, her voice and a strong other called,  
"Character transformation: Firebending Devil!"  
Azula was dressed in female Fire Nation armor. Her hair was up and she looked terrifyingly wonderful.  
"Get ready for my wrath!" she shouted, and shot blue flame after flame towards the trio. Zuko stepped in and blocked every one. Katara then jumped from behind the heated flames and unscrewed her water flask stealthily.  
Sokka ran behind the cover of his twin's water whips and once more hurled his boomerang at her, followed by a thud from his club. Azula, unsuspecting, howled in pain. Her character transformation broke immediately and she crumpled down to the pavement.  
Katara suddenly felt her heart sink. SHE had done this. SHE was the one who had hurt this poor girl so badly.  
Tears welling in her eyes, Katara cautiously walked over to the now unconcious Azula. She had many broken vertabre in her back; it was a wonder she could move at all.  
The female Guardian closed her eyes and healed Azula's back, Zuko and Sokka watching silently, popping out of their transformations. When Katara had finished, all the bones had healed. Azula stirred. Katara popped out of her transformation and lay Azula's head on the ground. Only then did she notice a small little chara on the ground beside her bearer, curled into a ball.  
Walking almost regretfully away from the teenager and her Chara, Mesi whispered in Katara's ear,  
"You did the right thing."  
'Mesi, if you can hear me in my mind,' Katara thought in response, 'you know that I will always help the people who need me, no matter who they are.'  
Mesi nodded.  
She understood.


End file.
